


Сокрушительное удовольствие

by Happy_me, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Always-a-girl, F/F, Femslash, Fucking Machines, Genderswap, steph rogers/toni stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стеф Роджерс может бесконечно долго заниматься сексом, и Тони это нравится, очень, но иногда даже Тони нужно поспать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сокрушительное удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strive to Overwhelm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464727) by [locketofyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketofyourhair/pseuds/locketofyourhair). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Cap and IronMan 2016 на ЗФБ-2016

Эта идея родилась в одну из тех ночей, когда Тони очень сильно нуждалась хотя бы в малой толике чертова сна. Нет, она любит секс со Стеф. Ясно как божий день, что это одно из самых лучших занятий в ее жизни, вот на самом верху ее пьедестала, рядом с сексом с Пеппер и жизнью супергероя в костюме Железного Человека. Тони любит то ощущение, которое возникает, когда она опрокидывает шесть футов женского совершенства на простыни своей кровати и затрахивает до такой степени, что Стеф кричит, умоляет и дергает Тони за волосы, потому что не может больше терпеть.

Но потом Стеф кончает. И даже нежится пять минут в абсолютном расслаблении до того, как приходит в себя и вновь тянется к Тони, чтобы поцеловать в шею, в то время как ее пальцы неумолимо проникают во влагалище Тони. Стеф уже готова к следующему раунду.

Но Тони не может трахаться часами, как раньше, тем более не в ночь перед совещанием, на которое она должна пойти, и уж тем более не после битвы, от которой ее костюм наполовину обуглился. Она не старая, пока нет, но она уже очень близка к сорока годам, а седины в ее волосах больше с каждым днем.

А у Стеф едва-едва наметились морщины. И она мурлычет про себя и ласкает Тони пальцами невероятно аккуратно, потому что вновь хочет секса. Она выцеловывает свой путь вниз по телу Тони, медленно сдвигаясь к изножью кровати.

– Я хочу ощутить тебя на вкус снова, – говорит она, как будто Тони не понятно, чего Стеф хочет, раз уж та растянулась у нее между ног.

Тони вздыхает и падает обратно на подушки. Она должна поспать. А еще – позвонить Пеппер и пообещать, что завтра не опоздает на совещание, но язык Стеф уже ласково касается ее половых губ, осторожно поддразнивая. И Тони не будет спать еще как минимум пятнадцать минут, а утром нужно будет сходить в душ.

Пеппер ее убьет. И ведь не вина Тони, что Капитан Америка – это просто секс-машина какая-то, которая никогда не устает.

И в этот момент где-то в ее подсознании Тони начала формироваться идея . И когда Стеф заставила ее кричать от удовольствия, идея сформировалась в кое-какую задумку.

***

Задумка сформировалась в полноценный план к тому времени, как она вернулась домой. А до этого было сорок минут шквального крика от Пеппер за опоздание на совещание, а еще Тони пыталась не уснуть на самом совещании перед своими бухгалтерами, которые устроили траур по программе вооружения. Пеппер была настолько зла, что пересмотрела свои планы на ужин и ясно дала понять Тони, что сегодня вечером она будет спать в одиночестве.

Тони чувствует облегчение, но только самую малость, конечно. Она ведь даже не замечает, когда очень долго не спит . И, похоже, Тони возвела бессонницу в ранг искусства.

Она наливает еще одну чашку кофе и смотрит на свои планы. Физиологические данные Стеф представляют собой интересную проблему. Не похоже, что у Тони получится просто состряпать какой-нибудь вибратор типа сайбиэна, который заставит Стеф кричать от восторга. Печально, если она не сможет удержать Стеф на нем под определенным углом.

Она немного хмурится, разглядывая схемы, которые разработала. Фактически, она никогда не испытывала на прочность ноги Стеф. Только чувствовала, когда Стеф обхватывала ее талию. И это ощущение близости не давало возможности продолжить испытания дальше.

К счастью, у нее есть лазейка в базы Щ.И.Т.а. И если что Щ.И.Т. и любит, так это тестирование способностей Стеф. Стеф в свою очередь это только забавляет: сотрудники ЩИТа могут часами тестировать ее, прося поднять что-то или постоять на руках, или что-нибудь там еще, что люди в белых халатах могут придумать.

У Тони уходит несколько минут, чтобы найти все данные, и теперь она точно знает, что собирается делать.

***

Самое прекрасное в Стеф то, что как только она снимает с себя одежду, она бесстрашно познает секс. Она вся застенчиво краснеет и робко улыбается, пока ее бюстгальтер не улетает на другую сторону комнаты, а потом ее словно подменяют. Она не была девственницей, когда они с Тони начали трахаться, но есть большая разница между тем, чтобы порой проникать в себя пальцами, и тем, чтобы спать с другой женщиной и вибрирующим страпоном.

Стеф немного колебалась насчет страпона, но после того, как Тони заставила ее кричать, нерешительность Стеф исчезла. Они попробовали пару вещей, которые Стеф не понравились (Капитан Америка не любит повязки на глазах; и не очень-то любит, когда ее руки связаны за спиной), но в принципе она была готова попробовать все.

И этот эксперимент ничем не отличается. Тони устанавливает машину в своей спальне, набросив поверх простыню так, чтобы на первый взгляд очертания дилдо не угадывались. Стеф появляется после пробежки с Клинтом, вся потная, и недовольно мычит, целуя Тони:

– Я могу сначала принять душ, – говорит она, хотя знает, как действует на Тони ее потный вид в шортах для бега и топике.

– О, нет, – возражает Тони и скользит руками к бедрам Стеф, чтобы прижать ее к себе, – у меня эксперимент.

Стеф немного разочарована.

– Оу, – произносит она, – в лаборатории?

Тони смеется и целует Стеф, кусая ее губы.

– Это сексуальный эксперимент. Хочу посмотреть, насколько тебе это понравится.

Стеф краснеет и обводит комнату осторожным взглядом. Машина довольно сильно выбивается из обстановки комнаты, даже прикрытая белой простыней.

– Что это? – спрашивает Стеф и уже хочет подойти к машине, протягивая руку.

– Пока нет, – останавливает ее Тони и разворачивает к себе. Она целует Стеф снова. Волосы Стеф стянуты на затылке в высокий хвост. Обычно Тони любит, что ее так удобно хватать за длинные светлые волосы – правда, для этого нужно будет распустить их. Она хочет видеть, как Стеф сходит с ума от наслаждения, как какая-то леди Годива.

– Что ты задумала? – интересуется Стеф, распуская волосы.

– Сексуальный эксперимент, – повторяет Тони, отступая, – и для него ты должна быть голой.

Стеф позволяет волосам упасть ей на глаза, и Тони когда-нибудь точно узнает, что эти ее скромные взгляды просто способ ее контролировать. Иногда эти взгляды абсолютно искренни и невинны, но иногда – чистая провокация.

Сейчас это как раз провокация. Стеф снимает топик и шорты, носки и кроссовки откидывает в сторону:

– Готово, – говорит она, руки на бедрах, и не скрывая свое тело от взглядов Тони, – что теперь?

Тони ухмыляется и теперь наступает ее самый любимый этап любой новой разработки.

– Теперь забирайся сюда, – она откидывает простыню и наблюдает за лицом Стеф, пока та осматривает машину целиком.

С минуту Стеф просто таращится на нее огромными голубыми глазами, не приближаясь.

– Ты… Что это?

Тони пожимает плечами.

– Это секс-машина.

Она проводит рукой по сиденью. Это красивая вещь, если хватит дерзости ею воспользоваться. Сначала Тони опробовала машину на себе, потому что слишком любит Стеф, чтобы причинить ей боль, и это было волшебно, даже учитывая то, что машина была немного великовата для ее комплекцией. Но ведь и сделана она была не для Тони.

Темный метал кресла-бабочки обтянут искусственной кожей. Важно, что у сидящего на нем человека ноги будут широко раздвинуты, поэтому оно не имеет спинки, а в центре сидения – отверстие для самого важного элемента машины. Туда встроено огромный дилдо, который движется вверх-вниз.

Самым значительным элементом являются удерживатели для ног, усиленные и достаточно прочные, чтобы сдерживать Стеф в одном положении.

Стеф облизывает губы и смотрит на Тони:

– Что… Как это работает?

Тони усмехается и щелкает переключателем. Также у нее есть пульт, потому что Тони хочет контролировать процесс, но кнопка отключения машины находится на ее задней части, достаточно низко, чтобы кто-то даже с гибкостью Стеф не смог до нее дотянуться.

Дилдо проходит через сиденье изумительно медленными толчками. Глаза Стеф увеличиваются.

– Он может двигаться быстрее, – Тони возится с несколькими кнопками, – очень приятные ощущения.

Она говорит это, потому что видит в глазах Стеф недоверие.

– Ты сделала это… – Стеф хмурится и смотрит на Тони. – Пеппер и я, мы тебя не…

– Да вы обе угробите меня, и я подохну с гребаной улыбкой на лице, Стефани Роджерс, – Тони берет Стеф за руку. – Я не для себя это сделала. Я сделала это для тебя.

Стеф сильнее хмурится и вновь смотрит на машину, а потом словно что-то щелкает. Тони практически слышит это.

– Оу, – Стеф трет предплечье, будто только сейчас вспомнила, что стоит совершенно голая посреди комнаты. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Стеф указывает рукой в сторону сиденья.

– Да, – говорит Тони и не может сдержать страсти в голосе, – да, это именно то, чего я хочу.

Она останавливает дилдо, и машина затихает.

Кровь сильнее приливает к лицу Стеф, и она чуть морщится.

– Я не знаю, Тони. – Она касается сиденья с одной стороны, оборачивается и бросает взгляд на Тони. – Приятные ощущения?

– Это удивительно прекрасно. Я не стала бы врать. Я опробовала его сама, Стеф, и это было здорово. – Тони подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать ее. – Это эксперимент, Стеф. Я просто хочу увидеть это.

Стеф откидывает волосы назад и садится в кресло. Она раздвигает ноги, и Тони приблизившись, привязывает ее.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставалась на месте, – говорит она, привязывая бедра и голени Стеф.– Это не сработает, если ты сможешь просто встать с машины.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стеф и немного ерзает на сидении, чтобы убедиться, что ей все еще комфортно, и нигде не жмет. – Я в порядке.

Тони целует ее, потому что она выглядит чертовски неприлично. Кресло-бабочка держит ее ноги настолько разведенными, что Тони может заглянуть внутрь Стеф. Она целует ее и скользит двумя пальцами в Стеф, чтобы почувствовать, насколько она мокрая. Стеф легко стонет, и она абсолютно точно готова.

– Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, какая же ты шлюшка, – шепчет Тони и поправляет дилдо, убеждаясь, что он будет трахать Стеф под правильным углом. Сейчас головка дилдо едва касается ее влагалища.

Затем Тони отходит на пару шагов и включает дилдо. Он входит в Стеф, и она ахает от удивления. Она инстинктивно напрягается, но удерживатели не дают ей сдвинуть ноги: металл ни на миллиметр не сдвигается и не ломается.

– Не дергайся, - просит Тони и немного усиливает вибрацию, чтобы дать Стеф распробовать ощущения.

– Ох, черт, – хрипло ругается Стеф. Она откидывается назад, а машина просто продолжает свой ровный ход. Грудь Стеф краснеет, ее соски твердые.

– Потрогай свои сиськи для меня? – просит Тони и чуть увеличивает вибрацию.

Стеф задыхается, и ее бедра движутся в унисон с дилдо, она извивается от удовольствия насколько позволяют удерживатели. Теперь ее удерживают лишь путы, хотя машину не волнует, что хочет Стеф. Тони смотрит, как одной дрожащей рукой Стеф сжимает соски, пощипывая их.

– Вот так, детка, – говорит Тони, и ее голос звучит чуть ниже, чем обычно, – покажи мне, насколько сильно тебе это нравится.

Первый оргазм застает их обоих врасплох. Стеф кричит и трясется на машине, беспомощно размахивая руками:

– О, боже, Тони…

Тони усиливает вибрацию на три четверти, прежде чем Стеф успевает отдышаться. Она верещит, а Тони прибавляет еще скорости. Стеф не может остановить машину и не может встать с нее. Ее рот открывается, и ее губы что-то произносят, но голос подводит, и Стеф не издает ни звука.

Меж ее грудей скапливаются капельки пота. Тони трет ладонью собственное влагалище, потому что желание увидеть, как Стеф затрахают – это одно, а непосредственно видеть это – другое. Стеф все еще пытается двигаться вместе с дилдо, но она сбивается с ритма, позволяя машине установить собственный ритм.

– Блядь, я должна была записать это, – говорит Тони и снимает с себя рубашку. Ей нужно себя потрогать.

Стеф скулит, когда кончает во второй раз. Глаза Тони закрыты, и только по звуку она понимает, что Стеф кончила. Тони упорно увеличивает вибрацию, и звуки, что издает Стеф, становятся похожи на рыдания.

Полностью раздевшись, Тони просто наблюдает за Стеф, которую полностью поглотило удовольствие. Голова Стеф мотается из стороны в сторону, а бедра движутся навстречу дилдо. Тони может видеть влагу, стекающую меж бедер Стеф на сидение.

– Можешь еще раз кончить? – умоляет Тони. Она устанавливает управление на минимум, чтобы приласкать себя. – Как думаешь, получится?

Стеф закусывает губу, но кивает. Она едва ли может чувствовать свои ноги, но глаза ее устремлены на Тони. Двумя пальцами Тони ласкает свой клитор, и пристально смотрит на Стеф, на ее развратный вид:

– Еще один раз, детка. Позволь мне увидеть тебя затраханной до смерти; – Свободной рукой Тони выкручивает свои соски. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь с раздвинутыми ногами, но я хочу видеть, что тебе это нравится.

Стеф хнычет, а машина продолжает загонять в нее дилдо. Дрожащими руками она касается клитора, потемневшего от прилива крови. Ее ресницы подрагивают, и Тони никогда не слышала, чтобы Стеф звучала так, как сейчас: сокрушенно и идеально одновременно.

Тони заставляет себя держать глаза открытыми, потому что хочет увидеть это – последний сокрушительный оргазм Стеф. Собственное удовольствие не стоит того, чтобы пропустить шоу, которое происходит перед ее глазами. И Тони не разочаровывается. Стеф кричит и хнычет, и кажется, что каждый стон машина вырывает из нее своими толчками . Она трется о машину, насколько позволяет поза, и едва не плачет, когда дилдо выходит из нее.

Это самое прекрасное, что Тони когда-либо видела. Ее собственный оргазм настолько вторичен по отношению к тому шоу, что устроила Стеф, что тело просто на секунду напрягается, а затем наступает облегчение. Стеф – вот, что важно.

Но машина не знает, что этот раз был последним, и продолжает двигаться внутри Стеф, пока Тони негнущимися пальцами отключает вибрацию и остановает дилдо. Стеф совершенно без сил, когда Тони освобождает ее ноги из удерживателей – их рама только чуть-чуть погнулась. Тони гордится своей отличной работой.

Тони достает из Стеф дилдо и помогает ей подняться, придерживая за талию. Стеф этого даже не осознает, ее ноги дрожат и подкашиваются. И в итоге они обе оказываются на полу.

Тони целует Стеф в макушку и спрашивает:

– Замечательные ощущения?

Стеф кивает куда-то в плечо Тонии даже не пытается двигаться. Ее глаза закрываются и она вздыхает:

– Надо пойти в кровать.

Тони смеется и целует Стеф снова:

– Это означает, что ты должна добраться до кровати.

– Дай мне минутку, – шепчет Стеф, и Тони уверена, что она отключится через три секунды.


End file.
